Una Oportunidad
by Miss.Lawliet
Summary: One Shot James decide terminar su mal humor dando un paseo por el castillo de noche. Lo que no sospecha es que sucedera algo que le dara la oportunidad que hace años estaba esperando.


**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling y no percibo ninguna compensación económica por esto, solo lo hago por diversión.**

Hola a todos.

Bueno, este es el primer fanfic que escribí, me llevo mucho tiempo hacerlo porque no quería caer en típicos y quería hacer algo diferente.

Dejen reviews tanto si les gusto como si no.

**.oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo. .oOOo..oOOo..oOOo.**

**UNA OPORTUNIDAD**

Hacia un frío terrible, parecía que aquel invierno no iba a terminar nunca. Se removió en la cama intentando olvidarla, pero era imposible.

"_¿Por qué me gustara tanto? Es obvio que no tengo ninguna posibilidad con ella_" Se pregunto desesperado.

Se dio otra vuelta en la cama y miro el techo del dosel de su cama. Estaba claro, no iba a poder dormirse esa noche. No después de la mirada de asco que le había enviado, hacia tan solo un par de horas, la chica de sus sueños. Se destapo y se dispuso a levantarse de la cama.

_-¡Lumos! _

Y empuñando su varita se acerco al resto de camas de sus compañeros para observar, entristecido, que todos dormían.

-¿Y ahora que hago? –susurro tristemente.

Se agacho junto a su baúl y extrajo de él su capa de invisibilidad. No sabía que iba a hacer, pero estaba claro que no podía pasearse por Hogwarts sin ella. Se la puso por encima y se acerco a la cama de uno de sus compañeros y, de entre el colchón y el somier, extrajo lo que parecía un pergamino desgastado.

_-¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!_ –dijo dando un toque con la punta de su varita al pergamino.

Al instante empezaron a aparecer pasillos, habitaciones, torres y caminos por todo el pergamino. Era el maravilloso invento que habían logrado hacer en cuarto año. Aún se maravillaba al verlo funcionar correctamente, nunca pensaron que lo conseguirían tan pronto, pero desde que lo habían logrado, sus castigos disminuían y sus trastadas aumentaban. Lo cual, sin ninguna duda, aumentaba la diversión.

Observo atentamente el mapa para ver si alguien rondaba por el castillo, excepto por el señor Filch y la Señora Norris, todo parecía en completa quietud. Siguió mirando y allí, al otro lado de la torre Gryffindor, vio su nombre "_Lily Evans_" noto un vuelco en su corazón. Si tan solo pudiera verle como era en verdad.

James suspiro y se desordeno el pelo preso de la desesperación. Hacia años que estaba enamorado de ella y ella seguía viéndole como un estúpido niño engreído que solo disfruta riéndose de los demás. Y no era así. Era cierto que con Snape todo era diferente, pero Snape y él se odiaban desde que entraron a Hogwarts, desde el día en que Snape insulto por primera vez a Peter delante de todo el colegio haciendo que todos se rieran de él, nadie salio en la defensa de Peter y eso fue lo que más le dolió a James. Sabia que Peter era un poco raro y, de echo tenían serias dudas de porque estaba en Gryffindor, pero estaba ahí y no iba a dejar que ese estúpido de pelo grasiento se riera de un Gryffindor bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Desde entonces, Snape y él se odiaban y Peter pasó a formar parte de su grupo de amigos. Con el tiempo la gente les puso mote _"Los Merodeadores"_ se sentía orgulloso de ello, pero eso fue lo que alejo del todo a Lily de su lado. Ella solo se llevaba bien con Remus y solo porque desde quinto compartían el hecho de ser prefectos.

Salio por la puerta de su habitación y se dirigió hacia la salida de la torre Gryffindor, dispuesto a divertirse un rato a costa de cualquiera que osara a cruzarse en su camino.

"_Que sea Snape, que sea Snape" _se repetía incansablemente.

Sus pasos le llevaron hacia la torre de astronomía, le gustaba llegar y sentarse a solas a observar las estrellas. Dejo su varita junto al mapa por si había algún movimiento extraño, quería tener tiempo de salir de allí sin que le vieran.

Ya llevaba un rato sentado, tenia el culo helado a pesar de la capa y las piernas se le habían entumecido a causa de la falta de movimiento, de pronto, algo llamo su atención. Vio, de reojo, que se había movido algo en el mapa, cogió la varita e ilumino la zona en la que creía haber visto el movimiento. Era en su torre, pensó que seria alguno de sus compañeros, que al ver si cama vacía, se habían puesto a buscarle. Pero, cual fue su asombro al leer el nombre que salía en ese momento de la torre Gryffindor. "_Lily Evans_"

James observo, incrédulo el nombre, releyéndolo varias veces, algo debía estar mal, ella no era de las que incumplían las normas. Siguió sus pasos con la vista y vio que cada vez se alejaban más de su torre. Entonces, se levanto, se puso la capa de Invisibilidad y decidió seguirla. No iba a ser él el que se perdiera porque la joven prefecta estaba fuera de la cama y rondando los pasillos del castillo a esas horas.

Iba mirando sus pasos por el mapa mientras intentaba adivinar a donde se dirigía, de pronto, lo vio claro. Iba al lavabo de chicas de la segunda planta.

-¿Por qué? Allí nunca va nadie. -se pregunto incrédulo- Por eso, porque nunca va nadie. Lily esta rompiendo las normas.

No podía creerse que fuera ser testigo de algo así, entre todas las personas que había en la escuela, Lily era la que nunca hubiese roto las normas por nada. Eso no cuadraba, algo estaba mal. Algo le hacia ir a Lily allí, no era normal. Debía de ocurrir algo raro.

James ya se encontraba en la puerta del lavabo de chicas, Lily ya llevaba unos minutos dentro. La puerta estaba cerrada y él quería entrar sin ser escuchado, pero sabía que esas puertas viejas chirriaban mucho al abrirlas.

-_¡Muffliato! –_dijo en voz muy baja.

Espero unos segundos y vio como Lily se acercaba poco a poco a la puerta, sin duda no sabia que era aquel sonido que le invadía los oídos, abrió la puerta para asomarse a mirar si venia alguien, se alejo un poco de ella y, ese fue el instante en que James se coló dentro del lavabo. Una vez dentro, se alejo todo lo que pudo de Lily y sin hacer ruido, la apunto con la varita e hizo el contrahechizo de manera no verbal.

Lily seguía mirando alrededor, intranquila. Pero pareció llegar a la conclusión de que el sonido no era nada. Se acerco a uno de los lavabos y abrió la puerta. James se acerco lentamente a ella, cuando estuvo justo a su espalda se puso de puntillas para poder ver lo que había dentro del pequeño lavabo. Lo que vio, le dejo sin habla, allí, dentro de la taza del retrete, había un caldero burbujeando una espesa poción. Y sobre él, de manera mágica, levitaban muchos frascos llenos de especias, plantas, seres, o partes de seres, algunas probetas con restos de pociones etiquetadas con números y libros de pociones.

James palideció, Lily estaba haciendo una poción de manera ilegal. ¿Por qué¿Qué clase de poción estaba haciendo para que Slughorn no lo pudiera saber? Al fin y al cabo, ella era su alumna favorita, no había nada que ella no pudiera conseguir de él. De pronto recordó que Slughorn hacia una par de semanas dijo que le faltaban frascos de pociones, especias, plantas y algunos libros. La profesora McGonagall los hizo llamar un par de veces diciéndoles que tenía pruebas de que eran ellos, suponiendo que así confesarían, pero ellos no habían sido. Era Lily, ella robaba las pociones y los libros de Slughorn. Pero¿Por qué?

Vio que Lily tenia un pergamino donde apuntaba varias cosas, se acerco para poder leerlo son más claridad. Lo que leyó le helo la sangre en las venas.

**PRUEBAS DE POCIONES CONTRA EL ALZHEIMER**

No se observan cambios en la memoria, pero perjudica la vista. Menos Eneldo.

Sufre de dolores en las extremidades, tiene recuerdos viejos. Más Mandrágoras.

Cree como recuerdos reales, escenas de películas, muchos E/S. Más Pimienta.

No aumenta la memoria, disminuye la capacidad del habla. Menos Lupária.

Y la lista seguía más, pero James ya no alcanzaba a leer nada. Lily estaba inclinada sobre el pergamino con un libro abierto sobre ella, haciendo anotaciones en él, tachando y cambiando formulas de pociones.

"_¿Qué es el Alzheimer?"_ Se pregunto James.

Se alejo un poco de donde estaba intentando recordar que era el Alzheimer, sabia que lo había leído antes en algún sitio. ¿Pero donde? Intento concentrarse en esa palabra, no conseguía ubicarla. Recordaba haberlo leído en la sala común. Se esforzaba por conseguir que su memoria fuese más rápida.

"_¿Porque no pondré atención en clase de pociones¡Seguro que allí lo dijeron!"_ se maldijo.

-¡NO! –escucho gritar a la pelirroja.

Y se giro justo a tiempo para apartase de un libro que ella había lanzado contra la pared, donde, no sabia si por casualidad o porque le había visto, estaba él.

Quiso acercarse a disculparse por espiarla, seguro que le había visto, por eso le había lanzado el libro. Pero se detuvo ante la visión que tenia delante de él. Lily parecía derrotada, las lágrimas recorrían su rostro y se había dejado caer como un peso muerto contra la pared. Cubría su rostro con las manos intentando que las lágrimas dejaran de salir de él, pero era imposible. Parecía que no iba a dejar de llorar. James se sentía terriblemente mal, estaba invadiendo la intimidad de Lily, y de una forma terrible, casi preferiría no haberla seguido jamás. Él no podía ofrecerle ningún consuelo, si ella le descubría allí espiándola en un momento en el que ella estaba tan mal, no se lo iba a perdonar jamás. No debía estar ahí, lo sentía en cada fibra de su ser. Ella lloraba porque se creía sola y él invadía ese momento de desahogo. Debía irse, pero no sin saber que era lo que le causaba tanto dolor. Se acerco al libro que había contra la pared. La portada rezaba "Enfermedades mágicas y como combatirlas" Estaba enferma, Lily estaba enferma. Se giro hacia ella con el miedo dibujado en su rostro, ahora que la miraba bien, si hacia cara de enferma. Estaba más delgada que el año pasado y debajo de sus ojos tenia un rastro oscuro de lo que eran unas terribles ojeras.

"_Casi se parece a Remus"_ –observo con una gran tristeza.

Abrió el libro en silencio y busco en el índice la palabra "Alzheimer". Pero, para su sorpresa, no estaba.

"_¿Se trata de una broma?" _se pregunto._ "¿Porque no aparece esa enfermedad en el libro¿Para que lo usaba Lily?"_

No lograba entender nada. Se sentía terriblemente mal. Lily no dejaba de llorar, el libro no le daba las respuestas que necesitaba. Recordó algo, en el lavabo había más de un libro flotando. Se dirigió a él sin emitir ningún sonido y allí lo entendió todo.

Había un libro muy grande, rojo, con la palabra Alzheimer escrita en él. James se dispuso a leer lo que describía el libro.

Alzheimer: m. MED. Se dice del trastorno degenerativo de la corteza cerebral que da lugar a un tipo de demencia progresiva y crónica, en edad media o avanzada, caracterizada por pérdida de la razón, de la memoria, de la percepción y del sentido de la orientación: la enfermedad de Alzheimer debe su nombre al psiquiatra alemán A. Alzheimer.

Síntomas: Entre los síntomas de la enfermedad de Alzheimer se incluyen la perdida gradual de la memoria, disminución de la capacidad para desempeñar tareas de rutina, incapacidad para discernir, desorientación, cambios en la personalidad, dificultades del aprendizaje y pérdida de las destrezas verbales. La velocidad con que se producen estos cambios varía de una persona a otra. La enfermedad eventualmente convierte a sus seres totalmente incapaces de cuidar de sí mismos.

Tratamiento

A pesar de que hasta el presente no hay una cura disponible para la enfermedad de Alzheimer, una adecuada….

Y así seguía durante páginas y páginas. A James se le hizo pedazos el corazón. No podía ser. Ella no. Era tan joven y no había cura. Allí ponía edad media o avanzada y ella era una niña. Una joven con toda la vida por delante. Quiso acercarse a ella a consolarla, a decirle que todo saldría bien, que él la ayudaría a encontrar un remedio aunque tuviera que pasarse el resto de su vida investigando todas las variantes de las pociones de memoria que existían en el mundo mágico. Pero no pudo acercarse ni un solo paso a ella. Porque sabía que si ella miraba en sus ojos en ese momento vería todo el miedo que su corazón sentía al saber que Lily estaba enferma.

Decidió que era mejor irse, buscaría una solución por otro lado y, cuando la tuviera, se la daría. Eso era lo que iba a hacer, pasaría las noches en vela buscando una solución a esa horrible enfermedad que consumía a Lily.

Se dispuso a salir del cuarto de baño, antes de abrir la puerta miro que todo estuviera despejado y vio como un letrero con el nombre de "Argus Filch" se acercaba a ellos.

Iba a descubrir a Lily. Y sabia que Filch no se andaba con chiquitas, le daba igual que fuera prefecta, la mejor alumna del colegio y estuviera enferma. Sabía que Filch no dejaría escapar la oportunidad de atrapar a un alumno de manera tan comprometedora.

Su cerebro empezó a trabajar a una velocidad alarmante. Sabía que eso dejaría una mancha en el impoluto expediente de Lily y que no era justo. Así que se decidió por lo único que era lógico para él en ese momento. Salvar a Lily de esa humillación y de que todos supieran que hacia pociones de manera ilegal, con lo que eso conllevaría. Que todos supieran que estaba enferma. No lo iba a permitir.

Lleno sus pulmones de aire y se quito la capa que le cubría. Lily ahogo un grito y le miro con miedo en los ojos que poco después de transformo en rabia.

-¡POTTER¿Qué estas haciendo¿Ahora me espías?

-¡Calla! Viene Filch, ponte esto. –dijo tendiéndole la capa sin hacer caso de la mirada de odio de la muchacha.

-¿Qué? –pregunto incrédula.

-¡Filch¡Viene hacia aquí¡Ponte mi capa de invisibilidad!

Lily extendió la capa para devolvérsela a su dueño junto con unos cuantos insultos por estar espiándola, pero escucho la puerta hacer un ruido y el pomo se movió. James le quito la capa de las manos y se la puso por encima, cubriéndola por completo. Justo antes de que Filch entrara se llevo un dedo a la boca en señal de silencio.

-¿Quién anda aquí? –Pregunto Filch ansioso -¡Ah! Potter, como no. Siempre eres tú. ¿Qué estas haciendo? –dijo mirando triunfalmente a James.

-Pues… estaba aquí, haciendo… ¡repaso! –dijo de manera triunfal.

-¿Repaso? Jeje –rió - ¿Qué es ese tufillo¿Y esos libros? –dijo señalando el libro que estaba en el suelo cerca de sus pies.

-¡Ya se lo he dicho¡Repaso! Pociones. Ya sabe, para el examen. ¡Ah¡No! –Añadió con una media sonrisa- ¡Que no lo sabe! Claro, usted es un Squib.

-¿¡COMO TE ATREVES¡MALDITO MOCOSO! –le grito y se acerco a él.

Le agarro por el brazo y le zarandeo, su plan le estaba saliendo a la perfección.

-¡Ahora mismo vamos al despacho del Director! Y ya veremos lo divertido que le parece cuando sepa quien ha estado robando libros, pociones y demás cosas por todo el colegio. –Miro fijamente a James a los ojos y añadió- ¡Esta vez te expulsan!

Le empujo hacia la salida, su plan había salido a la perfección, ahora Lily tenia el camino libre para llegar a la Torre y nadie sospecharía que había estado allí nunca. Antes de salir por la puerta, miro hacia donde estaba Lily y sonrió. No sabía si ella lo había visto o no, pero necesitaba que ella supiera que él estaría bien. Que no le importaba que le expulsara si tenía que elegir entre ella o él.

Lily no había podido dormir lo poco que quedaba de noche, a pesar de haber llorado mucho y del cansancio, le fue imposible.

"_¿Por qué Potter ha hecho eso?"_

No podía entenderlo, ella siempre se había portado mal con él. A pesar de lo mucho que Remus insistía en que ella no había conocido aún al verdadero James. Ella solo podía ver al James que siempre la perseguía, que se pavoneaba delante de los demás, que maltrataba al resto del alumnado por diversión, que intentaba salirse siempre con la suya y que era incapaz de hacer algo por los demás. Pero, entonces¿A que había venido lo de esa noche en los lavabos?

Se enfrentaba a una expulsión por ella, por salvarla a ella. Ella había robado, había utilizado material escolar para fines propios, había utilizado un cuarto de baño de la escuela como su aula particular de pociones, había elaborado pociones sin permiso y había inventado unas cuantas más, que si bien, no servirían para ayudar a su madre, si lo hacían para inflar su lista de reglas incumplidas.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Lo más lógico era que fuera al despacho del Director y le contara la verdad, ella cargaría con la responsabilidad de sus actos, seria expulsada y volvería a casa con su madre enferma. Pero necesitaba quedarse, allí podría ayudarla a recuperarse. En el mundo Muggle no existía nada que la pudiera curar, desde que le habían diagnosticado la enfermedad hasta ahora, solo había pasado un año y su madre estaba cada vez peor. Si se iba, ya no podría seguir elaborando pociones para intentar ayudarla. Sabía que alguna funcionaria, que si combinaba de forma adecuada los ingredientes, encontraría una que la salvaría. Tenia que encontrarla. Y, para eso, necesitaba quedarse en Hogwarts. Esos pensamientos no la dejaban conciliar el sueño.

El amanecer la sorprendió repasando mentalmente todas las variaciones que había hecho en esos meses. Cuando vio el sol interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, se levanto de la cama. A esa hora ya no era sospechoso estar en la sala común.

Cogió su mochila, y bajo a la sala, la abrió y saco todos sus libros y pergaminos dispuesta a continuar su investigación. Había dejado los ingredientes de las pociones y el caldero en el cuarto de baño, pero recogió todas sus muestras de pociones, los libros y todos los apuntes que había ido escribiendo durante esos meses.

Busco una nueva mezcla, con la esperanza como única convicción. Su mente trabajaba a una velocidad alarmante, al igual que su madre hacia años. Se sumió en sus recuerdos de cuando era niña y no salio de allí hasta que vio que había alguien delante de ella.

-¡Potter! –exclamo pegando un respingo.

-Buenos días, Evans. ¿Qué tal has dormido? –dijo poniendo especial énfasis en su ultima palabra.

Diciendo esto, agarro una silla y la situó al lado de Lily, a cierta distancia, pero más cerca de lo que ella solía sentarse de él.

La chica se sonrojo, no sabia como darle las gracias.

-Yo… no sé como decirte esto, pero… es que…

Lily no encontraba las palabras para expresarle lo agradecida que estaba, "_Quizás, si no fuera Potter" _pensó.

-De nada.

Lily sonrió ante lo fácil que le había sido al chico entender lo que ni ella misma lograba comprender.

-Gracias –suspiro aliviada- ¿Qué te han dicho¿Te han expulsado?

-¡Que más te gustaría a ti!

Lily se sorprendió ante aquella afirmación, normalmente, deseaba con todo su corazón que le expulsaran, lo único bueno que tenia Potter era que era guapo, pero había muchos más chicos guapos en Hogwarts.

"_No tan guapos como él" _se sorprendió a si misma.

-Yo no quiero que te expulsen, Potter –le dijo de forma recriminatoria.

James la miro con el ceño fruncido y cara de incredulidad. Lily comprendió que James sabia perfectamente acerca de lo que ella sentía por él, se lo había dejado clarito desde que habían entrado hacia ya más de seis años.

-Esta bien. Antes quería que te expulsaran. –Sentenció la joven ante la mirada risueña del joven- Pero, ahora no.

-Entonces, creo que ya puedes empezar a llamarme por mi nombre.

Lily le miro divertida, parecía que se había equivocado del todo con él.

-De acuerdo, James.

-Y, ahora… ¿me vas a explicar que es lo que te pasa? Quiero ayudar.

Ahora, de pronto, Lily no entendía nada.

-¿Qué que me pasa? –pregunto.

-Si. ¿Qué es eso del Alacimer o como quiera que se llame¡No quiero que te ocurra nada malo! Te ayudare a curarte.

Lily pasó de no entender nada a la incredulidad y, luego, empezó a reírse. James no había entendido nada, pensaba que ella estaba enferma. No sabia porque, pero no podía dejar de reírse. Normalmente, estas cosas no le hacían gracia, pero el cansancio acumulado y el estrés salieron en forma de una risa que no podía contener.

James se molesto. ¿Le ofrecía su ayuda y así se lo agradecía? La había protegido de una posible expulsión y se partía de risa en su cara.

-¿¡Que te pasa¿¡Que te hace tanta gracia!? –le pregunto a su compañera enfadado.

-Lo siento, James… es que… es que… -intentaba terminar la frase pero no podía dejar de reír.

James estaba enfadado, pero oír reír así a Lily hacia que su enfado se volatilizara a una velocidad increíble. Sin saber bien como, él también empezó a reírse. Al principio, poco a poco, pero después, su risa se iba haciendo más y más poderosa, en poco segundos estaba doblado por la mitad a causa de la risa. Vio que a Lily se le empezaba a saltar las lágrimas en los ojos. Ella se la enjuagó con el dorso de la mano, James pudo escuchar que Lily había dejado de reír. Su risa se había transformado en llanto. Estaba llorando de nuevo, no sabia que debía hacer. Quizás debía dejarla sola para llorar tranquila, al fin y al cabo, él la había interrumpido antes. Se levanto de la silla dispuesto a alejarse de ella para dejarla llorar en paz. Pero antes de poder moverse, algo le retuvo.

Lily había saltado de su silla y se le había echado encima, llorando de manera desconsolada, sus brazos rodeaban el cuello del muchacho que sintió que el mundo estaba del revés. ¿Lily llorando en sus brazos? El mundo se había vuelto loco, pero agradeció esta locura.

Empezó a acariciarle la suave melena pelirroja que le caía por la espalda con una mano y con la otra la agarro con fuerza contra él.

-Tranquila, llora. Desahógate. No te voy a dejar sola. –le susurro al oído dulcemente.

Lloro sobre los brazos, del que hasta ahora consideraba su enemigo, como hacia meses que deseaba llorar. No se lo había contado a nadie, nunca había podido desahogarse, ni en casa, ni en la escuela. Y el abrazo protector que le estaba dando James era lo más reconfortante que había sentido nunca. Al cabo de unos minutos eternos, dejo de llorar. Poco a poco soltó su abrazo y le miro a los ojos. James le seco las lágrimas que humedecían sus mejillas.

Iba a sincerarse con él. Se lo merecía, había hecho mucho por ella. Lily le explico la historia a James. Como hacia un año que le habían diagnosticado la enfermedad y como los médicos no le daban ninguna solución. También le hablo de su empeño por encontrar un remedio mágico que salvara a su madre del abismo de olvido en el que estaba cayendo.

James escucho atentamente la historia de Lily, comprendió como se debía sentir la joven y se enfado mucho cuando le dijo que los sanadores Muggles no tenían pociones para salvarla de esa enfermedad.

Pasaron la mañana hablando de todo. Parecían amigos de toda la vida. Lily no entendía como no había visto antes todo lo que Remus siempre le había dicho de James. ¿Quizás también tuviera razón con Sirius y Peter y tampoco eran tan malos como parecían?

Sirius se estiro en la cama, desperezándose todo lo largo que era. Había dormido de maravilla. Miro la cama de su izquierda, esperando encontrar a James, pero la vio vacía. Se giro hacia su derecha y vio que Peter roncaba como un animal y que Remus seguía dormido.

Cogió sus deportivas y se las lanzo con fuerza para despertarles, mientras se levantaba.

-¡Eh¡Despierten¡James no esta!

Vio como Remus le gruñía por despertarle de tan mala manera.

-¿Es que no…. ¡Ahh! –Bostezó Remus- ….puedes despertarnos de una manera menos agresiva? –se acerco a Peter y le zarandeo en la cama.

-¡Que manera de roncar¡Como no le muevas más, este no se despierta! –dijo señalando a Peter

-¡¡¡PETER!!! –grito Remus al oído de Peter.

Este pego un salto, llevándose la mano al corazón.

-¿¡Es que me queréis matar de un susto!? –exclamo Peter aún asustado.

-James no esta –dijo Sirius como respuesta, miro debajo de su colchón- Y el mapa, tampoco.

-Ni la capa –añadió Peter viendo el baúl abierto de James a unos metros de él.

Se vistieron lo más rápido que pudieron y bajaron la escalera que les separaba de la sala común preguntándose que habría estado haciendo James. Lo que vieron, al llegar al final de la escalera, les dejo helados.

Allí estaba James, sentado junto a Lily hablando tranquilamente con ella. ¡Hasta se reían¡Se estaban divirtiendo!

-¡Peter¡Llama a McGonagall¡No¡A Dumbledore¡Nos han atacado! –exclamo Sirius.

Pero Peter no se movió de donde estaba, de hecho, no movía ni un solo músculo de su cara. Remus estaba igual de petrificado que él, pero si pudo pestañear, esperando que la imagen que veía desapareciera al volver a abrir los ojos. Al verla de nuevo, se froto los ojos enérgicamente. Seguían allí, hablando, tan tranquilos, en un pequeño sofá de una esquina de la sala común, ajenos al resto del mundo. Tenia que aceptar que la imagen era real.

-¿Pero que ha pasado aquí? –Se pregunto acercándose al lugar donde estaban Lily y James.

Sirius y Peter le siguieron. Al llegar, James se percato de su presencia y les saludo.

-¡Lily¿Estas bien¿Qué te ha hecho? –le pregunto Remus llevándole su mano a la frente de la chica para ver si tenia fiebre, se giro hacia James con ira en los ojos- ¡James! No creía que fueras tan bestia de hechizar a Lily. ¿Qué le has hecho?

Ante las palabras de Remus el rostro de James se torno más sombrío, pero, al de Lily, le sucedió lo contrario. Parecía divertida.

-Remus, tranquilo. Estoy bien. James no me ha hechizado.

-¡Claro que no¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? –Pregunto enfadado- Creí que éramos amigos. ¿Es que no me conoces?

-Discúlpale, James. Es normal, yo pensé más o menos lo mismo –dijo Sirius en defensa de su amigo.

Al ver el rostro enojado de James, añadió.

-Es decir, pensé que os habían hechizado a los dos. O que habían soltado un embrujo extraño en la sala común.

-Y… ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? Es decir¿Cómo es que se hablan? –pregunto Peter señalando a James y Lily.

Lily seguía divertida ante el rostro que había tomado James, sabia que él no contestaría, estaba muy enfadado con sus amigos, así que decidió contestar ella. Aunque solo contó una parte de la historia.

-Verán, resulta que me metí en un lío y James me ayudo a salir de él. Y, -miro a James- como Remus habla muy bien de James, bueno, de todos –dijo señalándoles a los tres con las manos- pensé que quizás tenia razón él y yo estaba equivocada y decidí darle una oportunidad de demostrarme quien es en realidad.

James había cambiado su cara al oír que Remus hablaba bien de él a Lily. Siempre se lo pedía, pero Remus le decía que no. Pensaba que realmente no lo hacia, pero, resulta que si le hablaba bien a ella.

-Entonces… ¿Has decidido darle una oportunidad a James? –pregunto Sirius.

-Bueno, en realidad… -se sonrojo- si me equivoque con él, puede que también con los demás, así que… había pensado en…

-¿Dárnosla a todos? –añadió Peter con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¡No¡Eso no! –negó rotundamente.

Los cuatro chicos la miraron con cara de no entender nada de lo que estaba diciendo.

-¡Quería que vosotros me la dierais a mi! –Añadió sonrojada- Puesto que soy yo la que les ha negado mi amistad todos estos años.

-Eso es porque eres una sabelotodo, respeta-normas, insufrible…

Lily agacho la cabeza ante las palabras de Sirius, sabia que merecía algo así, pero no podía evitar sentirse muy mal al escuchar esas palabras.

James miro a su amigo con los ojos apunto de salírsele de las cuencas. Llevaba años luchando por algo así y ahora Sirius lo estropeaba.

-… pero, si hemos aceptado ya a uno así entre nosotros–dijo señalando a Remus- ¿Por qué no te íbamos a aceptar a ti?

James estallo entre risas, en pocos segundos todos, excepto Remus, se habían unido.

-¡Yo no soy un respeta-normas!

-Vale, eso no, pero, todo lo demás, sí –añadió entre risas Lily.

Al final, Remus se empezó a reír también. No entendía como había sucedido pero se alegraba de que Lily estuviera ahora junto a ellos. Ella era una gran bruja y mejor persona y sabia que les haría bien tener a alguien así entre ellos.

Desde ese día el grupo de "Los Merodeadores" pasó de tener cuatro a cinco integrantes. Aunque a Lily jamás pudieron atribuirle ninguna gamberrada, no eran pocos los rumores que decían que sus bromas ahora eran menos detectables y más divertidas porque ella le ayudaba a llevarlas a cabo.

El frió invierno dio paso a una calida primavera y, lo que antes era odio se transformo en amor. Antes de semana santa, todos los estudiantes del castillo hablaban de cómo James "El gamberro" había enamorado y convertido en divertida a Lily "La Prefecta Perfecta" con varias pociones ilegales que había estado fabricando en el cuarto de baño de chicas de la segunda planta.

**FIN**

**.oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo..oOOo. .oOOo..oOOo..oOOo.**

**Aclaraciones:**

Hola y gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí.  
Este fic esta publicado en más paginas, no solo aquí, y casi todos los comentarios que me han dejado decían lo mismo.  
Que lo continuase.  
¿Veis donde pone fin?  
Pues eso.  
Cuando lo escribí quería hacer un solo capítulo.  
Un capítulo que explicara muchas cosas que Rowling no nos ha explicado en los libros.Rowling nos ha dicho que a Lily si le gustaba James, pero que le resultaba muy engreído y por eso no quería estar con él, que no le conocía de verdad.  
¿Como fue que Lily cambio de opinión y decidió conocer de verdad a James?  
Aquí solo podemos especular, pero, en mi cabeza, tenía que ser un buen motivo, uno bueno de verdad.Lily me recuerda a como era yo en el colegio, odiaba a los típicos chicos por los que todas estaban locas, y eso les hacía a ellos querer algo más conmigo, pero me parecían tan cabezas huecas que, aunque eran guapos, nunca les hice caso.  
Yo veo a Lily así y, basándome en eso, busque algo que les pudiera unir de una manera muy intima.  
Entonces recordé que Rowling dijo que los padres de Lily murieron de una enfermedad, y eso me dio **Una Oportunidad **ideal para emparejarlos.

Ya me he enrollado más de lo que quería.

Bueno, a lo que iba, que no seguiré con más capítulos sobre esta historia, pero quiero escribir más sobre la época de "Los Merodeadores" y lo haré basándome en lo que aquí he contado, en que Lily empezó a ir con ellos por esto.

Bueno, nada más que añadir.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
